14 Grudnia 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5256 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5256); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5257 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5257); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Palce lizać - odc. 3/9 - Kucharz - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Śmiertelna strzała odc. 24 (Una flecha mortal) kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Errata do biografii - Lepold Tyrmand; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Małe dranie - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dziennik słoni - odc. 1/3 (Elephant Diaries 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 1983 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2091; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5258 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5258); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5259 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5259); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1595; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1984 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2092; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i tęcza, odc. 15 (Rupert and the Rainbow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bunio i Kimba - Ogrodowa orkiestra, odc. 17 (The garden orchestra); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Regaty Velux 5 Oceans - samotnie dookoła świata; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra (Flyboys) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Tony Bill; wyk.:Jean Reno, Tcheky Karyo, James Franco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 W słusznej sprawie - odc. 3/4 (La Battante/A Woman Quest 3/4); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 W słusznej sprawie - odc. 4/4 (La Battante/A Woman Quest 4/4); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Życie po życiu, seria 2 - odc. 4, Twoja dłoń w mojej dłoni (Afterlife, series 2, ep. 4, Your Hand in Mine); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Notacje - Ks. kard. Stanisław Nagy. Zwykły święty Karol Wojtyła; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Wiedźmy - odc. 6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wezwanie; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Mirosław Dembiński; wyk.:Andrzej Pieczyński, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Maciej Szary, Monika Świtaj, Piotr Gąsowski, Stanisław Brudny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 137 (MASH (s. VI, Y 115)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 24/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 70 - Niezwykła nowina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Sonia Bohosiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1795; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smutek krokodyla (Crocodile blues); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Porażeni piorunem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (9); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 505 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 792; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/64; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 30 - Potop; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Zły glina; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 506 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 793; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 537; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Dziwne losy pułkownika Jin Xinga (Colonel Jing Xing: A unigue des); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz (One true thing); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Carl Franklin; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Renee Zellweger, William Hurt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Rzym - odc. 3 (Rome, s. 1 ep. 103); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Strachy - Na podbój świata; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Izabella Schuetz, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Barbara Gołaska, Emil Karewicz, Lidia Wetta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Dziwne losy pułkownika Jin Xinga (Colonel Jing Xing: A unigue des); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:05 Śpiewnik kresowy (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Fasola z cielęciną; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1585; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 13:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 281; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 62* - Trudne uczucia; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Blue Cafe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Laboratorium europejskie - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1585; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Balon; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Londyńczycy - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Ekstradycja I - odc. 5/6; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 A jednak po nas coś zostanie... koncert z okazji 60 lecia Zrzeszenia Studentów Polskich; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 13/18 - Reklamówka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (65) - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Balon; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1585; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 6 - Danie świąteczne; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 1/13 - Spotkanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Antonina Krzysztoń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Sprawiedliwość? Proszę czekać...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Pingwin Piper i jego fantastyczne, latające maszyny - film animowany (USA,2009) 08:55 Miodowe lata (19) 09:25 Miodowe lata (20) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Tragedia w windzie (151) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Sensacja goni tragedię (152) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Nasza tajemnica (82) 11:30 Mamuśki: Przeprowadzka (10) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Bezsenność (225) 13:00 Niania (19) 13:30 Niania (20) 14:05 Pierwsza miłość (1204) 14:50 Benny Hill (28) 15:15 Benny Hill (47) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Przeczucie (83) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (7) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1205) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Grubas (175) 20:00 Megahit: Snajper 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (94) 22:50 Hotel 52 (15) 23:50 Co jest grane - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2005) 02:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (182) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1359) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:45 Mango 13:50 Niania: Pechowa wysypka (103) 14:20 Niania: Niania u sułtana (104) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Jak rozwód zmienia życie kobiety? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Majka (183) 18:25 Detektywi: Odnaleźć prawdę 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1360) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Żeby umarła 21:30 Katastrofy górnicze: W pułapce 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki 23:30 Orange Warsaw Festival: Courtney Love & Hole 00:30 Uwaga! 00:50 Arkana magii 01:45 Telesklep 02:10 Rozmowy w toku: Jak rozwód zmienia życie kobiety? 03:05 Nie z tego świata (14) 04:00 Co za tydzień 04:30 Nic straconego TV 4 05:05 VIP - program kulturalny 05:30 mała Czarna - talk show 06:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:25 Słoneczny patrol (73) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:25 Morze miłości (70) 10:25 Osaczona (58) 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem (80) 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (74) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (38) 17:00 Osaczona (59) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (81) 19:00 Morze miłości (71) 20:00 Geneza (7) 21:05 Geneza (8) 22:00 Tylko dla odważnych - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1986) 00:15 Modelki Janice Dickinson (8) 01:15 mała Czarna - talk show 02:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:10 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 03:35 VIP - program kulturalny 04:00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 04:30 TV Market 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:15 Marina (80) 06:05 Na Wspólnej (802) 06:35 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:30 Plotkara (15) 08:25 Brzydula (147) 08:55 Brzydula (148) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (13) 10:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (14) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (81) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (16) 17:00 Brzydula (149) 17:30 Brzydula (150) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 2 (15-ost.) 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 3 (1) 20:00 Wtorkowe kino oldskulowe: Parszywa dwunastka - film wojenny (Wielka Brytania,USA,1967) 23:00 Agenci NCIS (13) 23:55 Kongo - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 01:55 Arkana magii 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo - program dla dzieci 07:00 Sędzia Judy - reality show 07:30 Burza uczuć (594) 08:30 Pustynna miłość (74) 09:30 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (74) 11:00 Burza uczuć (595) 12:00 Gotuj jak Mistrz - magazyn kulinarny (Kanada,2004) 12:30 Sędzia Judy - reality show 13:00 Pustynna miłość (75) 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? (75) 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Dzika banda - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2006) 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Junior TV: Myszorki na prerii (26) 19:00 Junior TV: Pszczółka Maja (15) 19:30 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (53) 20:00 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (18) 20:35 Scooby-Doo na tropie mumii - film animowany (USA,2005) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Jerry Springer Show - talk show 23:30 Anioł w Krakowie - komedia (Polska,2002) 01:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:30 Telemarket 05:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie: Mecz (24) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1203) 08:45 Samo życie (1539) 09:30 Tajemnice losu 10:15 Tylko miłość (59) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka (299) - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Mściciel w masce (91) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Harakiri (198) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Siła przeczucia (318) 15:00 Mamuśki: Godzina zero (8) 15:30 Ewa gotuje 16:00 Adam i Ewa (129) 16:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka (300) - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (246) 19:00 Graczykowie: Dobra dziewczynka (25) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1204) 21:30 Samo życie (1540) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Strategia emerytalna (319) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kariera cioci Uli (52) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Żywy test (92) 00:30 Drogówka (300) - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Samo życie (1540) 01:30 Graczykowie: Dobra dziewczynka (25) 02:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (246) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1204) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 04:30 Oblicza Ameryki (515) - magazyn turystyczny 05:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Strategia emerytalna (319) TVP Kultura 08:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (1/13) 08:55 Teledyski "Luzu": T.Love 09:00 Sprawy nasze powszednie: Pamięć 09:05 Sztuka patrzenia: Muzeum w Rogalinie 09:20 Studio R: Edward Krasiński ABC 09:50 Pieśń dla Rebeki - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 10:35 Reminiscencje z Opola: 17. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79 - koncert 10:55 Palety: Rubens. Pochwała cielesności 11:30 Tischner czyta katechizm: Objawienie 12:00 Wit Stwosz to ja - Tadeusz Kantor - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 12:45 Teledyski "Luzu": Jan Bo i Big Cyc 13:00 Pod osłoną nieba - dramat obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,Włochy,1990) 15:15 Miniatury muzyczne: Kinga Preis 15:20 Jasne błękitne okna - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 17:00 Tischner czyta katechizm: Objawienie 17:30 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Stanisława Celińska 17:40 Ekspres 33 - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1973) 18:15 Miniatury muzyczne: Ewa Czermak śpiewa arię z opery "Cyganeria" Giuseppe Pucciniego - teledysk (Polska,2009) 18:30 Tajemnica Sagali: Szkoła magów (8/14) 19:00 Krajobraz nizinny z kołyską - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 19:30 Serce z węgla (8) 20:05 Kwestionariusz Kultury: Stanisława Celińska 20:15 Teatr Telewizji: Wizyta - sztuka Ireneusza Iredyńskiego (Polska,1980) 21:25 Wykonać wyrok - film kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,1984) 23:05 Teledyski "Luzu": Dee Facto/Pacific 23:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Brama Niebiańskiego Spokoju - film dokumentalny (USA,1995) 01:40 Strefa: Kawałki "Mózgu": Billy Bang & William Parker 02:35 Kino nocne: Deszcz - dramat obyczajowy (Iran,2001) 04:10 Donna Regina w CDQ - koncert (Polska,2007) 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia 08:03 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.12.1984 08:35 Notacje: Barbara Krafftówna. Kresowe dzieciństwo 08:45 Notacje: Henryk Samsonowicz. Profesorskie zmagania 09:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - stan wojenny 10:05 Dyrektorzy: Ryzykant (6-ost.) 11:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii: Internowani pl. 12:10 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Bardzo krótki strajk - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 13:00 Gry wojenne (5-ost.) 13:50 Ex libris 14:00 S jak szpieg: Zawiedziona nadzieja 14:25 S jak szpieg: Małżeństwo doskonałe (4/10) 15:00 Tajna historia ZSRR: W służbie narodu (1) 15:10 Tajna historia ZSRR: W służbie narodu (2) 15:25 Tajna historia ZSRR: W służbie narodu (3) 15:45 13 pierwszych dni: 13 grudnia 1981 (2/13) 16:00 Popielec: Ucieczka (1/9) 17:00 25 (K)latek: Perforowana pępowina 17:30 To nie na darmo - reportaż (Polska,2009) 18:00 Bez komentarza: Stan wojenny. Świat protestuje 18:15 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Czechów 18:45 Flesz historii (3) 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Kronika przerwanego Kongresu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 19:25 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne: Piosenką w komunę - reportaż (Polska,2004) 20:00 Był taki dzień - 14 grudnia 20:05 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji: Śmierć 20:30 Zwycięzcy Rommla (2) - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 21:25 Razem na biegun - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 21:50 Strzecha - szkic do portretu 22:30 Astronauci - film dokumentalny 23:00 Notacje: Henryk Samsonowicz. Wybrałem historię 23:15 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.12.1984 23:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ 07:15 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 5 (8) 08:00 Aktualności filmowe 08:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 4 (18) 09:00 Zdrada - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 10:25 Do góry nogami - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1982) 12:05 Ricky - komediodramat (Francja,Włochy,2009) 13:35 Ciekawski George 2 - film animowany (USA,2009) 15:00 Czarodziej z Harlemu - komedia (Polska,1988) 16:25 Rozwód po francusku - komediodramat (Francja,USA,2003) 18:25 Mama w opałach - komedia (USA,2009) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 5 (5) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Żurek - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 22:20 Skarb - komedia (Francja,2009) 23:50 Sublokator - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1966) 01:25 Dobry, Zły i Zakręcony - western komediowy (Korea Południowa,2008) 03:30 Aktualności filmowe 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra - 15 lat Canal+ 06:50 Muzyka Canal + Film 08:20 Nie przegap 08:30 Jak być kochaną - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1962) 10:15 Niesamowici bracia Bloom - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 12:10 Amerykański tata 5 (8) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Oliviero Toscani: Feeria obrazów - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2010) 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Deser: Oaza - film krótkometrażowy 14:50 Noc w muzeum 2 - film przygodowy (USA,Kanada,2009) 16:35 Smarkula - komedia (Polska,1963) 18:20 Jedwabne życie - komedia (Francja,2006) 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 4 (18) 20:30 Magia kłamstwa 2: Miód (4) 21:15 Battlestar Galactica - wielki plan - film SF (USA,2009) 22:45 South Park 14 (6) 23:10 Żurek - film obyczajowy (Polska,2003) 00:25 Zapowiedź - thriller (USA,Wielka Brytania,Australia,2009) 02:25 Słona róża - melodramat (Polska,Czechosłowacja,1982) 03:55 Aktualności filmowe 04:25 Muzyka 05:00 Łapu-capu extra 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Aktualności filmowe 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Zaginiony diament - melodramat (USA,2008) 07:45 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:15 Rzeźbiarz - komedia (Kanada,2010) 09:40 Niezła parka - komedia (Francja,2008) 11:15 Jack Hunter i grobowiec Akenatena - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 12:50 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 13:15 Gotowi? OK! - komedia (USA,2008) 14:50 Wyznania zakupoholiczki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 16:35 Wino na medal - komedia (USA,2008) 18:25 Hannah Montana: The Movie - film familijny (USA,2009) 20:10 Kraina przygód - komedia (USA,2009) 22:00 Mogło być gorzej (3) 22:30 Appaloosa - western (USA,2008) 00:25 Rudo i Cursi - komediodramat (Meksyk,USA,2008) 02:05 Bank - dramat sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 04:30 Kup teraz - komedia (Polska,2008) HBO 2 06:00 Zakazane królestwo - film przygodowy (USA,Chiny,Australia,Korea Południowa,2008) 07:45 Ostatnia posługa - komedia (Francja,2008) 09:25 Armstrong i Miller Show 2 (5) - serial komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 09:55 Nierozerwalna więź - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 11:35 Dwa miliony dolarów napiwku - komedia (USA,1994) 13:15 Noce w Rodanthe - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Australia,2008) 14:50 Świat według Iona B. - film dokumentalny (Rumunia,2009) 15:50 Czekoladowe lekcje - komedia (Włochy,2007) 17:25 Nick i Norah - komediodramat (USA,2008) 18:50 Fighter: kochaj i walcz - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,2007) 20:30 Jak świetnie - komedia (USA,1981) 22:00 Anioły i demony - thriller (USA,2009) 00:15 Czysta krew 3 (2) 01:15 Zemsta po śmierci - horror (USA,Nowa Zelandia,2007) 02:50 Nocny pociąg z mięsem - thriller (USA,2008) 04:25 Jak świetnie - komedia (USA,1981) nSport 09:00 Serwis 09:05 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Tydzień na maksa - program publicystyczny 11:30 Gwiżdżę na to - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Nasza piłka - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Olympique Lyon - Hapoel Tel Awiw 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 15:30 Gwiżdżę na to - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Twente Enschede - Tottenham Hotspur 20:00 nWieczór 21:00 Serwis 21:10 Przesłuchanie - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 22:00 Serwis 22:30 Tydzień na maksa - program publicystyczny 23:00 Serwis 23:10 Nasza piłka - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 nWieczór 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 08:05 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 09:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: PBG Basket Poznań - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 10:45 Telezakupy 11:15 Z archiwum TVP: Józef Łuszczek 11:35 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka - mecz: Inverness Caledonian Thistle FC - Glasgow Rangers 14:20 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski mężczyzn 16:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sprinterski kobiet 18:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski - Bośnia i Hercegowina - Polska 19:55 Lubański... legenda futbolu - film dokumentalny 21:15 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sztafetowy kobiet 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:15 Kamerą TVP Sport 23:25 Jeździectwo: Zawody CSI**W w Poznaniu 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn olimpijski 09:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 10:00 Eurogole: Jeden na jednego - Robinho 10:15 Eurogole 10:45 Champions Club - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Eurogole: Jeden na jednego - Bastian Schweinsteiger 12:15 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz finałowy 13:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 15:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg sztafetowy mężczyzn 15:45 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Hochfilzen - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 16:15 Eurogole 16:45 Champions Club - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 18:45 Rajdy samochodowe: Kierunek Dakar 19:00 Halo, halo! Tu Londyn! 19:05 Eurogole Flesz 19:15 Eurogole 19:45 Snooker: UK Championship w Telford - mecz finałowy 20:45 Boks: Gala w Helsinkach - waga ciężka: Robert Helenius - Attila Levin 23:00 Freeride Spirit - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:15 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge - podsumowanie sezonu 00:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie 01:15 Rajdy samochodowe: Kierunek Dakar 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:50 Bilans dnia 00:00 Kropka nad i 00:20 Polska i świat 01:00 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Portfel 04:15 Maja w ogrodzie 04:35 Sukces pisany szminką 05:00 Polska i świat TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Pogoda 07:42 Poranek TVP Info 07:49 Twoja@sprawa 07:54 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:21 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Pogoda 08:39 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:51 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda 10:23 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:49 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:04 Sportowy wieczór 23:18 Plus minus 23:30 Serwis info 23:42 Pogoda 23:48 Do wolnego świata... - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 00:50 Minęła dwudziesta 01:32 Telekurier 01:49 Info Dziennik 02:24 Sportowy wieczór 02:34 Plus minus 02:44 Newsroom (11) 03:08 Raport z Polski 03:25 Info Dziennik 04:00 Studio reportażu: Wielki splendor 04:10 Minęła dwudziesta 04:53 Telekurier 05:10 Teleplotki 05:34 Raport z Polski